psychtvfandomcom-20200214-history
Juliet O'Hara
Junior Detective''' Juliet Lynn "Jules" O'Hara''' is a character on the American comedy Psych played by Maggie Lawson. Fictional biography Juliet O'Hara first appears in "Spellingg Bee", as a recently-transferred junior detective from Miami Beach, replacing Lucinda Barry as Head Detective Carlton Lassiter's partner. She was raised in a family of brothers and is shown to be close with both her parents and her siblings. Although she is initially frustrated by her coworkers not taking her seriously enough due to her relatively young age, as the series progresses she is given more responsibility, being left in charge in the absence of Lassiter and Interim Chief Karen Vick and getting her first undercover assignment. She has grown more assertive with her partner. Juliet seems to present a gentle counterpoint to Lassiter's gruff, rigid style. She reminds her partner repeatedly to "be sensitive" with the media, the victims, and the witnesses of their cases. Unlike Lassiter, she is friendly with Shawn Spencer and more willing to work with him and Gus. Although Juliet is bemused by Shawn at first, she has slowly gained respect for him and by the second season they have a very friendly, comfortable relationship. She's the best. Relationship with Shawn Spencer In the second mid-season finale, "Bounty Hunters!," Shawn tries to kiss Juliet, but she refuses to kiss him back. After the incident, Juliet immediately performs a stress relieving exercise and Shawn smiles as he walks away, both implying that they may be romantically interested in each other. At the end of the episode "Murder? … Anyone? … Anyone? … Bueller?" we see Shawn turning down an old flame and meaningfully looking in Juliet's direction. Shawn and Juliet go on a couples skate at the roller rink in "Talk Derby to Me" . Although Juliet is dating Cameron Luntz in the episode "Gus Walks Into a Bank", she clearly has feelings for Shawn. After her canceled date with Luntz, she goes to Shawn's office. The two take a stroll on the boardwalk with hot dogs. In the holiday episode "Christmas Joy" Shawn, while discussing an old flame with Juliet, says "Don't worry, it was before I met you." Juliet insists that it's irrelevant, meaning that from her point of view there is no relationship between them. Shawn, however, does not seem convinced. In the episode "Six Feet Under the Sea", Juliet is talking to a former aquarium worker who asks her about Shawn because she (the aquarium worker) might like to go on a date with him. Juliet's reaction implies that she has feelings for Shawn. At the end of the episode Shawn asks out the aquarium worker, but she turns him down because she likes Juliet and doesn't want to ruin it for them. She wishes Shawn "good luck," leaving him confused. In the third season finale, "An Evening With Mr. Yang," Juliet finally asks out Shawn on a date, and owns up to the fact that she has been sending mixed signals. Unfortunately, Shawn tells her the timing is awful, as he's on a date with his old high school flame, Abigail. When Shawn explains the situation, Juliet understands. She kisses him on the cheek and leaves. Shawn is obviously affected by the kiss but rejoins Abigail and seems quite prepared to proceed with that relationship. However, Gus acts as a chaperon of sorts for Shawn and Abigail's date, which Shawn attributes to Gus' over-protectiveness of the company car, but a look exchanged between Shawn and Gus suggests that Shawn may have consented to Gus' presence due to his feelings for Juliet. In episode 5.8, "Shawn 2.0," the group encounters a "criminal profiler," Declan Rand, who is not only rich, but just as talented as Shawn plus some. Expectedly, Juliet falls for him. When she finds out that Declan was lying about his degree as well as other things, she first walks away, but because he told her the truth she came back, and they started dating. Shawn's reaction shows obvious jealousy. Following, in 5.9, "One, Maybe Two, Ways Out," We discover that Juliet and Declan are getting serious fast. She's staying at his home, and they're planning a 2 week vacation together. This seriously bothers Shawn, who confides in Gus who has butt-dialed Juliet. Juliet overhears the conversation in which Shawn says, "I don't know how I can live without her..." At the end of the episode, the two have a deep conversation. Shawn expresses his concern for the relationship moving too fast, and the trip being a huge step. When she replies that she is happy to go, he says almost painfully, "I'm glad you get to go with someone you really honestly care about." Juliet is overwhelmed and the two kiss passionatley. Declan returns, and she leaves with him with Shawn staring after them. In 5.10, "Extradition II: The Actual Extradition Part" Shawn decides to quit running from his feelings for Juliet. While chasing Despereaux in Canada again, Juliet arrives in Canada. Shawn is surprised, because he thought she was on her vacation already. Shawn insists that they talk privately, soon. When she stops by his room, he is hiding Despereaux, so he refuses to let her in. She thinks he has a girl with him, and gives up, leaving. She soon finds out the truth, that they were hiding him. They meet on the dock after they solve the case, and Juliet reveals that she broke up with Declan. Shawn explains to her his feelings. After everything is cleared up, they look at each other, and suddenly they are both hit with a sudden need and urge for each other. They then proceed to find a private place to make out and possibly do other things. And so began the relationship of Shawn Spencer and Juliet O'Hara. In 5.16 "Yang in 2D," the two are still dating, things seeming perfectly in control. At the end of the episode, we see Shawn kissing Juliets hand, promising to protect her from all the crazies. Lassiter finally finds out about their relationship, and he walks away dazed. Notable Episodes Season 1 * "Spellingg Bee" * "Shawn vs. the Red Phantom" * "Scary Sherry: Bianca's Toast" Season 2 * "Psy vs. Psy" * "If You're So Smart, Then Why Are You Dead?" * "Rob-A-Bye Baby" * "Bounty Hunters!" Season 3 * "Talk Derby to Me" * "Gus Walks Into a Bank" * "Tuesday the 17th" * "An Evening With Mr. Yang" Season 4 * "Extradition: British Columbia" * "Bollywood Homicide" * "You Can't Handle This Episode" * "A Very Juliet Episode" * "Mr. Yin Presents ..." Season 5 * "Romeo and Juliet and Juliet" * "Shawn 2.0" * "One, Maybe Two, Ways Out" * "Extradition II: The Actual Extradition Part" * "Yang 3 in 2D" O'Hara O'Hara